


I Have An Idea

by emrys_knight_writer



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, James Barnes - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys_knight_writer/pseuds/emrys_knight_writer
Summary: Bucky and the reader are sitting, cuddling, quietly enjoying your night together. It gets to be too quiet for the reader and said reader says something to him. He gets an idea.





	1. I Have an Idea

It’s a cold, dark night. You’re sitting on the couch with Bucky, cuddling under a thick, red plaid blanket. His arm is wrapped around you with the blanket on top. Music is playing, barely audible. It’s pretty quiet aside from the music and the fireplace. It’s burning bright, shining all on you and your love. His mind is empty. Blank. Except for one thought. If Steve brings those nasty ass pastries to the house-warming party tomorrow, he’s gonna strangle him.

You? Not so lucky. Your head is full. Frantic. It’s like you have a million web browser tabs open in your head and you don’t know which ones to get rid of or look at. Not only that, but work’s been a wreck since the new guy was hired.

“Bucky?” You finally speak. The silence is too much, now. It’s leaving you to your thoughts and it feels like you could go crazy.

“Yeah?” He’s concerned. He knows that tone. He knows you well enough, at least.

“Can we do something else? Go for a drive? Get some late night ice-cream? Anything. I can’t sit like this anymore. I can’t just sit quietly and stir in my mind.” You shift your head further up his shoulder, looking at him with the best puppy eyes you can muster. He understands, though. Being bitch-slapped by your mind.

“I’ve got an idea…” He says mysteriously. He grabs the remote to the bluetooth speakers and turns the music off.

“And what would that be?” You’re getting the idea. At least you think you do. He leans close to you.

“Let’s go.” He’s looking at you. The moonlight is barely making it’s way across the room. There he is. This large, muscular, tight-shirt-wearing man, is sitting right next to you and you can’t help but melt. You’re soaking down there. You look into his steel blue eyes. He pushes the blanket up and off of the two of you. He stands up. You just crumble at the sight of him taking his shirt off. The candlelight shows all of the contours of his muscles. You frantically push your jeans off. He can see how wet you truly are through your white lace underwear. This only fuels his fire. You can see how turned on he is. Those tight pants give it away, but they look amazing on his thighs and ass.

He struts over to you and seductively begins pulling your underwear down, letting you feel them on every inch of your legs. He slides his hands under your thighs to the small of your back and lifts you up. You giggle until you feel it. That amazing sensation. His tongue sliding into your opening. You moan and pull on his hair while he pulls it out and pushes it back in. He starts walking towards the bedroom. With every step, you feel him making his way further up until he gets to your sensitive spot.

He gently lays you on the bed and slows down until he stops. You crawl up to the headboard, looking back at him. He notices the smirk on your face, but the curves and shape of your body gets him even more excited. 

He’s smiling deviously but it’s only turning you on even more. You take off your shirt as fast as you can and your bra quickly follows. While he’s unbuttoning his pants, your eyes drift to his sexy, sleek, shiny, metal arm. You watch as the metal layers shift. Unlock, shift, lock. Unlock, shift, lock. You bite your lip.

Pants and underwear off, he slowly crawls up to you. You watch his scapulas lift and lower like a tiger sneaking up on it’s prey. Though, you know you’re not dinner, because he just finished eating you. The next thing you know, his lips are firmly pressed against your’s, tongues interlocked. He slides between your spread legs and you feel him inside of you. You’re full but not too much. He moans when he feels your walls close around him. You put your hands on the small of his back and slowly pull them up to his shoulders. He’s deep but it’s not painful. His head is in the crook of your neck, giving you gentle kisses. He’s pumping in and out of you at a steady pace. He’s going faster and faster with every second and every breath. He’s now as deep as you can take it and going as fast as you think a man could go. He brings you to the edge a few times but slows right before you go over. At first you think he’s teasing you, but he knows it’ll only make the time he actually gives it to you all the more amazing. He starts building you up again and you can’t hold it in.

“Bucky!” You scream. His hands are at either side of your head. You arch your back and squeeze your eyes shut. It only makes him go faster. You’re gripping as tight as you can on the bed sheets, you think they’ll tear. Your toes are curling when he hits the right spot. “Bucky, oh fuck! Right there! Don’t stop! Fuck me, Bucky!” He’s saying your name, now, like it’s the only word he knows.

You finally reach your climax… but he hasn’t. You grab his ass and squeeze it. You’re telling him it’s okay and he can keep going. So he does. He’s reaching the edge. He’s going faster than you knew was humanly possible, before you remember that your husband is a fucking super soldier. Saving lives isn’t the upside to that. It’s what he’s doing to you, right now. 

You’re already very sensitive from your last tipping point and he’s only making it worse. He’s biting on your right nipple and sucking on it and it’s rearing you up. He brings you to the edge and right over, again. He quickly follows. He slowly brings you down from your ecstasy. He falls to the side of you and you both sit there, staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

“Same time tomorrow?” He asks, a breath between every word.

“Hell yes.” You say, breathily. When the two of you manage to catch your breath, you crawl up next to each other. You worm around the bed for a minute until you can get the covers on. You fall asleep in his arms. Little did the both of you know… rough morning sex awaited the both of you.

=>=End=<=

(Let me know if you want a part 2. It would be the rough morning sex.)

(Please go easy on me. It’s my first time writing smut.)


	2. Morning Re-Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky doesn't want you to go to work. You don't want to, either, but you decide you have to go... buuuut he manages to keep you at home.

The two of you sleep soundly in bed in your cabin in the woods, about 10 minutes from the city. Your eyes slowly open and you see the clock. It says 8:13 AM. You roll your eyes at how you got up five minutes before your alarm. You decide to stay in bed until it goes off, cuddling with your husband. Sleeping naked with her is the best thing I’ve ever done, aside from what I did to her last night. Bucky thinks. Neither of you are aware that the other one is awake until you turn over.

“Good morning.” He says. You give him a kiss on the tip of the nose.

“Good morning.” You reply, softly. You snuggle in closer, laying your head on his chest. He hugs you tighter and releases a little bit. The metal of his arm is warm from the body heat and it feels good.

***

The alarm goes off and you groan. You turn over and quiet the clock. Bucky grabs you by the hips and pulls you back. You turn to face him and laugh.

“I have to go to work, baby.” You say. “Someone has to pay for the arm cleaner.” He laughs and gives you a strong kiss on the lips. You both begin to full-frontal make out. Before it goes too too far, you pull away.

“You can go to work tomorrow. Tell them I got sick and you had to take care of me.” He kisses you on the neck and slowly makes his way down to your chest. You let out a slight moan.

“I can’t. I-ugh-I wanna.” You nearly give in. When he makes it to your hard nipple, you crumble. Damn Niagara Falls is going on down there and you can’t stand it anymore. He’s just too beautiful and you’re just too lucky to have him. You lay fully on the bed and pull in closer to him. You begin kissing. You can feel how hard he is and he can feel how wet you are. He slowly enters, feeling your walls close around him. He moans and rolls you on top of him.

“You’re so beautiful.” He says between kisses.

“Shut up.” You say as you roll over, to get him on top of you. You roll off of the bed and he’s on top. Neither of you stop. He’s pumping inside of you fast and hard. Your back arches and you let out a scream. He straightens his back and puts both flesh and metal hands on your breasts. He grabs them hard and goes faster. Sex with a superhuman is the best thing in the fucking world.

“James!” You scream. He grabs your hair with his right hand and leans on his left elbow, with his head next to yours, feeling your breasts against his chest. He’s burning up. You can feel the fire burning inside of him. “Oh fuck!”

“I love you so much.” He keeps saying over and over again. All that does is fan your flame. He goes just a little bit faster and a whole lot harder. The little bit of pain on your thighs, the stinging skin from the banging and the little bit of pain from your hair being pulled mixed with the utmost pleasure from his giant, hard, long cock is getting you too close to the edge. You start to feel it.

“Right there!” You scream when he hits the right spot. You finally come all around him. “Don’t stop. Don’t you fucking stop!” He keeps going, like you asked him to. You’re screaming at the top of your lungs. “Put me up against the wall!”

He immediately shoves his metal arm under you and you get a foot on the floor. Your other leg is laid on his chest and he hasn’t stopped pumping his cock into you. Not once. He shoves you against the wall. He turns you around, while still inside. Your leg falls to the floor and your hands slide up the surface. You then wrap your arms behind yourself, grabbing at his hips. He goes a little bit faster and he’s kissing your neck and painfully slowly moving down your shoulders. He grabs your hair, again and pulls your head back. You two kiss a little bit before he exits your warm and wet folds. You let out a little whimper. He hates it, too, but he has another genius idea. He grabs your arm and pulls you towards the bathroom. He then lifts you onto the counter and you sit there, arms crossed.

“I got really close. What the fuck, babe?” You ask. He smiles, deviously, and turns on the shower. The water is slowly getting hotter. Not as hot as him, though. That’d be worse than acid.

“Boo-hoo. So did I.” He said. He laughed a little bit and leaned in to kiss you. You then feel him enter you, again. Tongues are touching and writhing inside your mouths until the humidity in the room is noticeable. He picks you up, cock still in, and sets you down, standing, in the shower. He pulls out and starts to kneel on the shower floor. You try to but he grabs your hips and slams you against the wall. “Just let me-let me taste you.” That ember starts to turn into a full blown volcano.

“James.” You say, breathily. His tongue starts from the bottom and makes it’s way to your clit. He stops there and begins sucking with such power, your hips involuntarily try to buck but he’s holding you down, well. You grab his hair and tug at it but it only makes him go faster. “Shit!” You leap of the edge and he slowly brings you down from the ecstasy. You moan as he does one more full length lick. When he stands, he brings his lips to yours, kissing you so you can taste yourself. There’s nothing quite like it.

“Do you like yourself?” He asks, playfully. You turn him around and push him onto the built in shower seat. You kneel down quickly and lick the tip of his cock, that’s laid on his stomach. You can’t fully take him in, he’s so big, but you try, dammit. He moans and his head drops backwards. He grabs your hair and pulls. You go faster, as payback for what he did. “Almost…there!” He barely gets the words out. You stop. His hips buck and he nearly kicks his legs. He stands quickly and you know exactly what to do. You move him around you and lay your hands on the seat, where he’d been. Seeing you bent over, he knows just what you want.

“Fuck me.” Is all you say. He slams into you almost as hard as he can and you scream. He positions his legs just right and he fucks you as fast and hard as he possibly can, giving you orgasm after orgasm. One after the other. He starts to get close but he slows when he does.

He finally goes for the final stretch. He goes as fast as he possibly can and he’s not stopping. Your fingernails claw at the seat and he gets close.

“Do it! Come inside me!” You scream. He doesn’t slow down. You finally feel his seed spill into you and it coats your walls. He slowly pulls out and you both slowly slide down the side of the shower. You’re both panting.

“Are you on that pill thing?” He asks, a breath between each word. You smile.

“Nope.” You answer, breathily. He smiles and gives you a big kiss. Tears flowing down his face, he looks at you. He gently grabs your cheeks with his hands and smiles.

“I love you so much.” He says. And dammit you love him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested. I hope y'all like it. :)


End file.
